Daily Musings
by Alphabet Face
Summary: Bones brain chatter becomes reality when he gets more than he bargained for. Bones/Spock. Eventual M two-shot
1. Wig-Wam Bam

A/N: I hope nobody seems out of character, This was something that was sitting on my computer that I really wanted to finish up, It'll more than likely be a two-shot with a sexy ending. Thank you in advance for reading.

Warning: I don't own Star Trek, never have, never will. Also it's m/m

* * *

Chapter One: Wig-Wam Bam

I'm just a lonely country doctor, who's crass and rude to to hide my true feelings.

So that way, let's just say, for example that I won't have to admit how adorable a certain science officer's ears are.(Something I'll never ever fucking voice. Ever.)

Plus the inappropriate thoughts I have when I'm on the bridge and said Science Officer is bent over a station. I find myself observing his...assets and finding the true reason why Starfleet likes every article of clothing they manufacture as tight as a second skin. But hey, what the hell? I'm just an old country doctor. In the last place I ever thought I'd be.

Space.

The final frontier because it's where I live and where I'm more than likely going to die, if my best friend- AKA Captain Childish -keeps pulling stupid stunts on away missions. He's making me go gray.

Yep, I will most definitely wind up in an early grave, but if I do go out this way I know it'll be honorably and doing what I do best. Picking up the pieces, soldering skin back together with a laser. Making sure hearts are still beating, and minds are still medically sound. Because, honestly, I'm the doctor of this ship, dammit!

Back on the subject of the Vulcan though. A specimen of my own scientific experiment. Something he can relate to, I'm sure.

Looking upon subjects with a clear and clinical eye. Something I can appreciate. Hard working. Does his hands also translate into hard work? Are they rough with calluses? Rare to this day and age, or smooth? Like a river rock, but hot to the touch.

I know your physiology. I know your make-up. You may not show it but you've got a heart that beats.

I'm drowning my liver in whiskey and your heart is beating, near by. What's it going to take? To get my mouth to form the words? To say more than just, "What do I know? I'm just an old country doctor."

Dammit, you green eared elf! Can't you see what you're doing to me? You're the one that's not supposed to feel. I could almost envy you for that. To not feel, to push aside these emotions, bury them deep and tie them up with a big fucking bow. You think space is scary? It's worse when you're free falling, head over heels and there's no ground beneath your feet. Will you shatter against the pavement? Be chewed up? Like my heart was after the number my bitch of an ex-wife did on me. She already took the damn planet. I need a new place to call home. Where do I land?

My eyes wander again, back to you. Always you. On the bridge, when you visit Jim in sickbay. In the mess. In my quarters...under my hands. Doctor's hands. The last thought is just for me though. Something yer not interested in I reckon'. I want to feel, touch, taste, watch you lose some of that carefully crafted control. Are Vulcans vocal in bed? Something I've always wondered. What if they're half-human? Will you moan? But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Bumping into you in the corridor to my quarters I catch your deep brown eyes, thinking about those sculpted lips again. I'd kiss them if you'd let me. My temperature spikes, from your touch or your gaze, I'm not quite sure. Feel it creeping across my neck, cheeks heating now. I better turn away before you see me. Especially like this. acting like some fucking teenager around a damn green-blooded hobgoblin.

"Doctor?"

And damn that smooth voice of yours, consider my thoughts rendered interrupted. My hand is back on the wall unit, the silver door opening back to my quarters, time to blow this popsicle stand, I ain't standing here in the hallway for you to silently gawk at me as I make a fool of myself.

Apparently I need a reiteration in the lessons of alien physiology I can't help but gape a little as Spock stops the door from shutting completely and follows me into my quarters.

"Spock what in the hell? This is my room last I checked and I didn't invite you in." Okay, so my response is kind of surly in nature but I can't be nice to him, he won't respond to nice, and besides I have to watch my back.

"I pursued you to inquire some information, Doctor McCoy."

"Leonard," I mumble and I'm trying to will away the blush I feel which is as embarrassing as being caught in the actual truth by the damn hobgoblin. "Spock, you can use my actual name, we've all been on this damn ship long enough."

His face is contemplative as he takes a step forward, I feel cornered because I'm actually stuck between the wall and Spock as I hear my name roll off his tongue I swallow hard, Adam's apple bobbing visibly with my nervousness. "Leonard."

Damn him! I want to hear him say it again and again, over and over. Why is he so damn close? I thought he didn't like his own personal space invaded I'm about to say something when he stops me with a question. "Are you available later this evening?" Even his breath has a pleasant scent, it's the essence of Spock and I can't help but want to breathe him in my whole body is humming with the feeling to just take him and- oh right, he asked me a question

"Uhhh yeah, I'm available, what for?" I ask, and I have to clench my fists and unclench them a few times so I stop fidgeting under his powerful gaze. He's slightly taller and I'm not exactly sure if he's trying to intimidate me, but whatever. As uncomfortable as this is he shifts closer, his lips near inches from mine and again I have to look into his eyes, they look…hungry, possessive and kind of dangerous. I don't know whether to be scared or excited.

"There are matters we must discuss in regards to our interactions."

I have to blink a few times, oh, maybe it is a method of intimidation because I guess he's caught on about my inappropriate thoughts about him, I frown slightly at the thought of being caught, like a kid with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar, "Spock, I-if I did anything to offend you I'm-" I'm cut off.

By a really hot pair of lips, they're almost searing and I have to put a hand out to his chest, to push away and catch my breath.

"I am really fucking confused." Admit, and no I ain't holding back because, "What the hell just happened?" I voice while thinking it.

"If I am not mistaken you have feelings for me. It was my intention to show you that I am also…" He thinks for a moment and the look that crosses his face almost looks slightly nervous before it's wiped away and replaced with the tiniest of smirks. "Interested, Leonard." He finishes and easily wraps an arm around my waist.

"Well I'll be damned." I whisper and I can't help but laugh because this is fucking weird and I must be dreaming.

He just cocks a brow, and I raise one right back. Maybe this is the time to be bold, I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up to close my lips over his this time, the kiss just as hot as I breathe him in and he kisses back with more fight and fire than anyone I have ever kissed and I know this is the start of something good.

"Yeah, you're right. I might be interested." I answer and I know I'm breathless but his sensitive ears can pick it up anyhow. "But let's get a few things straight, this isn't one time only."

"Vulcans do not look for anything casual, Leonard." Spock answered with ease and without blinking.

Right, okay, "Next, I am going to voice my opinions and we're not always going to agree."

"I do not expect you to change." He shoots back and damn him for having a quick response. "Any final demands?" He asks his eyebrow cocked and his smirk is fully loaded, and if it ain't the most real, and genuine thing I have ever seen ten somebody shoot me now.

"Yeah, gimme another kiss ya pointy eared bastard." I do demand this because this is all mine for the taking.

He obliges, and the taste of spice and Spock is nearly too much and I can hear myself moaning and twisting to fit the mold of his body and it feels so damn nice.

"If I can make a request of my own," He asks above a whisper, his dark eyes boring into mine as he strokes my hair.

"Name your price," a shoot back too damn happy to care at this moment, and reaching up to touch one of his ears.

"By this time tomorrow you will have vocalized my name more times than anyone else, and will obey my request by staying in bed to recover from tonight's activities."

Bones could already feel himself hardening and had to kiss him again.

"I believe, you've got yourself a deal, Mr. Spock." I answer back, his response is to throw me on the bed.

Well, ain't this gonna be fun

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, part 2 should be up shortly.


	2. More Than Words

A/N: I would really like to thank my reviewers and all the faves and followers! This was really fun/difficult to write. Here's the last installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek

Warning: IT's M/M and this is the M rated chapter, so Y'all have been warned.

* * *

Chapter Two: More Than Words

My intentions were to gain the Doctor's attention. The fact that it came this easy leads me to calculate how the progression of this evening will ensue.

The odds are it will end in both our favors.

The feel of his slightly cooler body pressed against me is relieving. I can feel longing in his touch as his lips press to mine again. My body betrays me in moments such as this. I moan into his mouth and test barriers by licking the seam of his lips and his mouth opens in welcoming.

He is one of the few humans that allows me to show my human side. Under normal circumstances I would not even consider participating in such activities but Doctor McCo- Leonard, is different.

My knees are on either side of him, his hips pressing into my own, I hear myself hiss in pleasure.

"Leonard," I breathe nuzzling and kissing his neck, making a clear path to his lips.

"I need you, Spock." His speech is nearly inaudible, but my sensitive hearing can pick it up, his rough fingers are tracing one of my ears and I take his hand in my own, extending two fingers for a Vulcan kiss.

The smile on his face is...there is not an adequate word for it, my heart has picked up it's pace when his fingers caress my own in a knowing fashion and he pulls me to his person for another kiss, breathing me in.

There is fire here, something strong pulling me toward this man, I grab his hips and make quick work of his regulated slacks pulling them down along with his boxer-briefs. They easily slide from his broad hips. He aids me in the process by kicking off his boots and socks, and then grabs at his medical scrub and black undershirt throwing them to the floor.

His arms start to go up defensively to cover his body but I do not wish for him to cover his form, I want to observe it, and store it away in my memory for later use. I grab his hands and still his twitching digits by rubbing my fingers against his, heightening my own senses.

The doctor turns his head to the side blushing, I grab his chin. "Look at me." I ask commanding softly. His hazel eyes are more green than brown today and the heat that has infused his cheeks only make him more alluring I growl and descend upon him once more my mouth close to his ear. "You do not have the slightest notion how aesthetically pleasing you are, or how alluring your mind is."

Leonard gasps at that slightly and shakes his head, "Thanks," his voice is a mumble, "Come on, you too."

He has started to grab at my clothes, and I help him in taking off my clothing, as each piece of fabric slips away I can feel myself hardening at the thought of our bare flesh touching.

I have not wanted someone like this in a very long time.

I hear the doctor hum in appreciation from the touch, the feel of us being pressed together. "Oh, Spock." He whispers in my ear, kissing my earlobe and over to my lips.

I have to agree with him. This is...it _feels_ like nothing else. He rolls his hips and my thoughts are lost at that simple action.

We lay together for a considerate amount of time, holding, kissing, touching. Reveling in the feel of the other person. After Leonard has had enough of that he rolls us over, and I allow him as he presses soft kiss into my chest and across my stomach, one hand placed over my side, over my beating heart as he nips at a hip bone. I have never seen this playful side of the doctor. It is rather fascinating as he hums while nipping at skin.

My body at this moment has a mind of its' own as my hips buck into his touch, a hand firmly grasped around my erection as his half-lidded eyes look up at me, dark and mischievous and alluring as he takes the tip into his mouth, humming around the organ and stroking my hard flesh.

He has a smirk on his full lips as he appreciatively swallows me, encompassing me in his mouth and letting off again with an audible pop, before I have time to voice anything his mouth is on me again, his head bobbing and his hands caressing my green, heated skin.

I have to grab those fingers, to hold in my own, his hands are roughly the same size as my own and he intertwines our fingers, causing me to moan at the touch. His lips are maddening, his fingers are inexorable. Relentless in both of his holds, one of my hands lets go to reach for his head of hair that is surprisingly soft, I run my fingers across his scalp, nails lightly tracing skin and I feel his body quiver. A colloquialism that would be best put is: "Two can play at that game."

I grasp his shoulders my hands molding to his back and sliding up his flanks. Both of our respiration rates have increased I can feel myself close to release as my body arches and toes curl into the mattress when he pulls away. I catch myself letting out a strangled sound and he has the nerve to chuckle at me and crawl back up my body kissing my cheeks which I am aware have turned green from the actions he has done to me.

He holds my face staring in what I can only deem as awe and wonder from what his emotions are portraying. This man can hold his own in any argument but when we are together like this, I realize he too lets down his guard. Humans put up proverbial walls to isolate themselves. We will not do that here, the half-human part of me, nor the doctor.

"You amaze me," he whispers and I am already well aware of this as it thrums through his being into mine, but having it vocalized sends something else through me.

I roll us over and sufficiently silence him again with my lips, sliding against his own as he gasps for air. He tastes sweet, nearly saccharine with a hint of what I have only had once; whiskey, and something unexplainable.

He rolls his hips into mine stopping the conversation I am having with myself and wraps his legs around my waist urging me to continue my ministrations to his body. My hands cradle his face and his hand slips into his side table drawer and procures a tube of lubrication.

I realize i have been selfish and have ignored McCoy's member between us that is as hard as an earth gem and leaking I groan as I wrap my fingers around it and he covers his hand in lubrication and equally reaches for mine.

He spreads the liquid easily and in an even coat a skill he has acquired from his job.

Leonard again laughs quietly and wraps an arm around my shoulders to bring me down for another kiss. "Stop thinkin' so much ya elf." I can feel heat rising to my cheeks, this man seems to best me at the times I least expect such an action.

"Yes, Leonard. Even if my thoughts pertain to you?"

He also blushes which is most appealing. I must take control of the situation, show the doctor how much I do appreciate his expression of feelings for me.

I reach for the lubrication and he pours an ample amount into the palm of my hand. I realize this is the moment where we do not turn back. We are past friendship and moving to a level of intimacy I am unaware neither of us has experienced with another male. I have a sufficient amount of knowledge of what is to transpire and seeing as he is in the medical field

"Spock."

I am once again interrupted.

"Yes, Leonard."

"I noticed you're hesitating, and I want you to know that this is okay, well damn, it's more than okay. I just want you to know that I want this, almost feel like I need it. I need you. I-"

His face is a bright red and he does not have to say the words. I know what he feels. The words will be spoken later at an easier time.

"I know." I realize this is a simple answer but it is enough. His body relaxes and I reach between us to begin opening up this man that I will claim as mine. That thought invokes so many emotions. So many I can simultaneously feel at once, I grasp his hand quickly to share with him how strongly I do, in fact, _feel._ I am caught by surprise as he reaches up to kiss me.

He knows. This is relieving that he knows and has insight into my mind, my body, my entire being. He tenses slightly as I add a second finger I wait patiently until he is able to adjust and begin my stroking of his inner walls as he quakes in my arms, nearly coming undone and we have only begun.

I reach between and grab his engorged member working it in rhythm with my fingers as I am able to find that bundle of nerves. McCoy cries out and the sound is something I would like to hear him vocalize once more so I repeat the actions, and his body stretches and arches up.

"Spooooock," He groans. "I need you."

"And I, you." His legs spread in invitation and I have to swallow audibly, the sight has rendered me somewhat speechless.

Leonard's hair is mussed, his hazel eyes are half-lidded and his body is flushed a fascinating shade. I begin to press in, guiding my hard erection to his entrance and lean in to kiss him. "You are beautiful, Leonard." He kisses back and his eyes tell me more than anything else. How much care and devotion he will commit to me. I begin to press in and he sucks in a breath through his teeth, I kiss his chest and neck in a silent apology.

The Doctor runs his fingers through my straight hair and down my back, nails leaving scratches that do not hurt but rather add to the intensity of pleasure as I am fully sheathed in Leonard's body.

He buries his face against my neck and groans. It takes nearly all of my strength not to move until he is comfortable, the tight warmth enveloping me is maddening.

He grips my shoulders and I cannot contain the smile that comes to my lips as I pull out slightly and thrust back in, his body reacting to mine is something I have been unable to fathom. The thoughts I had previously envisioned of this moment fade in comparison.

"So good, need you Spock. M-more." Leonard's body shakes and I reach between us again to take hold of his erection enjoying the feel of it in my grip, he kisses my smile and it is what I imagine being electrocuted by lightning feels like. He shakes in small shockwaves from the ministrations on his cock and as I am able to reach his prostate, his body curling into mine.

"Leonard," Saying his name is something that is new and I will note that I rather enjoy it.

"Oh, Spock." He moans and kisses my ears, he appears to have a fascination with them. I will save this for later teasing.

"Leonard, I wish to fulfill your needs. Anything."

His face changes into something that is full or adoration and he can only kiss me in response and is reduced to producing vowel sounds as I thrust into him, my hips undulating and unforgiving in speed but I can calculate that he is pleased, and currently in the throes of ecstasy.

Vulcans do not gloat. Here though, the world is us and I am the one that is driving this pleasure into him, physically and emotionally. I have given this man something that he has needed. I cannot control my movements, and neither can he, his body thrashing against mine and crying out my name repeatedly as I nearly pull out completely and slam my hips back in.

Leonard curses the names of deities and wraps his legs around my hips, his ankles hooking around my back and rocks his hips up as my hand is covered with his semen, his body shaking.

"Come inside me Spock," He whispers into my ear and kisses it, kissing my jaw, anywhere his lips can reach.

"Leonard." He leaves me breathless, holding me close and I let go, our hips bucking through my orgasm, I sound alien even to my own ears as I shout his name and some foreign sound comes out before collapsing against his body.

Our breathing is heavy and he is rubbing my back. I reach for his free hand for a kiss and intertwine our fingers. He body hums with contentment and I can see a visible smile on his face which in turn causes my own lips to turn upward.

There's silence but it is not uncomfortable, I roll us over so the doctor is laying with his head on my chest and I return his earlier favor by rubbing his back, feeling his skin and memorizing it with my sensitive fingers.

"Spock?" This is the first time I have heard his voice sound like it is free of its' usual tone that is sarcastic or sordid. I want him to stay in the relaxed state.

"Yes, Leonard?" I kiss his forehead and he leans into the touch of lips before turning his head to kiss my chest, his cool lips cause my body to shudder.

"I know we said we're giving this a try, I just want to make sure...that well, I don't know I guess I just want you to know that I ain't goin' anywhere either." I can feel the heat that rose to his cheeks and with affection I run my hand through his hair.

"I am aware of this and would like to thank you for it. Your efforts are appreciated. I do not know where this relationship will go, but if it is with you. Then that is all I need."

I watch as some of the small amount of tension he was holding is released as his body relaxes again. I watch as his face works through what he's feeling. How open he is with expressing himself is something I am grateful for I see he wants to say the words that every human has trepidation over but there is no need for such words. I can feel it when we are touching, his emotions for me are very clear.

"There is no need to verbalize how you feel at this time if it will make you uncomfortable or if you find the task difficult. I already know." I know my lips are upturned slightly and he chuckles in relief.

"Thank you." Again the look on his face is indescribable, but his words are infused with truth and honesty.

I grasp his face in both my hands, I can feel stubble on his cheeks beginning to grow in and kiss him fully on the lips, not letting go and his hands come up to cover mine.

"Thank you." I echo back his words, however I am more than thankful for this man. "You are mine." I add, hardly processing the words before I say them in this moment.

"Always." Leonard does not pause in his response it is as quick as my own.

I hold him the whole evening and through the morning as we sleep soundly. When he is roused to wakefulness in the morning he stretches against me and curls up again. I smile as I feel a natural occurrence pressing against my thigh. He chuckles and starts to hum appreciatively as I reach down and squeeze his engorged member between us.

"Round two, pointy?" He offers with a cocked brow as he affectionately refers to my ears.

"Indeed."

This will most certainly be a most fascinating relationship.

* * *

A/N: So I'm not sure if writing sex from Spock's perspective was the best idea, but I gave it a shot. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading. C:


End file.
